Fear and Hope
by JojoKaetzien
Summary: Als Olivia und Elliot eines Morgens ins Büro kommen sitzt an Olivias Schreibtisch ein junges Mädchen. Olivia hatte das Gefühl sie zu kennen nur woher? was ist diesem Mädchen wiederfahren? Und Wieso kennt sie das Team und Polizei System so gut? Auf all diese Fragen braucht das SVU Team nun antworten, sie wissen allerdings noch nicht das sie an ihre Grenzen kommen werden.
1. 1

So Hey! Das hier ist meine erste FF zu SVU das heißt ich werde mir alle Mühe geben aber wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gut sein Seit einfach nicht allzu streng. Außerdem schreib Ich das ganze 10000 Meter über dem Boden also So aber nun los geht's -

Olivia wachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen die durch ihr Fenster fielen auf. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und ihre Rippen schmerzte, gestern war ein langer Tag gewesen, sie hatten einen Serien Vergewaltiger gefunden und endlich festgenommen.

Sie stand langsam auf wobei das Stechen in ihren Rippen stärker wurde. Sie bewegte sich langsam Richtung Küche wobei sie einen Seufzer aus ließ der nach Schmerz Klang.

Sie drückte auf den Knopf ihrer Kaffeemaschine und sofort fing der schwarze, trübe Kaffe an in die große Kanne zu tropfen.

Während der Kaffe lief ging Liv in ihr Badezimmer um Ihr geschundenen Gesicht zubegutachtete , ein paar Kratzer waren auf ihren Wangen, sie war einige Tage zuvor von einem Verdächtigen in einem Waldstück einen Abhang herunter geschubst worden wobei ihre Hände, ihre Rippen so wie ihre Wangen am meisten litten.

Auch ihre Augenringe zeichneten sich dunkel und klar unter ihren Augen ab. Sie stieß wieder einen Tiefen Seufzer aus, dieser allerdings gezeichnet von Frust da ihr klar wurde das sie diese nicht einmal mehr mit Schminke Abdecken konnte.

Frustriert kehrte Liv in ihre Küche zurück und goss sich eine Tasse ihres Lebenselixier ein. Sie hatte gerade erst an dem dampfenden Kaffe genippt, da klopfte es an der Tür.

Liv setzte genervt und ein bisschen zu heftig den Kaffeebecher auf wobei ein Teil des heißen Kaffe auf ihre Hand kippte. Sofort fing sie leise zu fluchen an ging dann aber trotzdem, ohne sich um ihre schmerzende Hand zu kümmern, an die Tür.

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal geschaut wer vor der Tür stand und wollte sich schon aufregen wer es wagt morgens um 6:50 an ihre Tür zu klopfen, da wurde sie allerdings schon von einer sanften Stimme unterbrochen.

"Echt mieser Morgen mh? Ich hab Kaffe und Sandwiches dabei" begrüßte sie ihr ältere Kollege, dabei hielt er eine Tüte hoch in der scheinbar die erwähnten Sandwiches waren. Die Beiden Kaffe hatte er in einem Halter und hielt sie mit der anderen Hand. Ihm blieben ihre Augenringe und auch ihr genereller körperlicher Zustand nicht verborgen allerdings war ihm klar das Liv nicht mit sich reden lässt, so war er selbst nunmal auch.

Olivia lächelte leicht und trat dann zur Seite so das ihr Kollege in ihren Flur treten konnte. Elliot ging sofort den Für ihn vertrauten Weg in die Küche. Er lehnte sich an die Kücheninsel und begutachtete die Wohnung Seiner Kollegin.

Sie war ein bisschen unordentlicher als sonst, auf dem Sofa lagen Fallakten herum und auch ein paar Klamotten hatten ihren Weg zum Boden gefunden aber nichts was ihm übermäßige Sorgen machte. Er stellte die Tüte und die beiden Kaffe auf die Insel wobei ihm eine bereits fertige Kanne Kaffe auffiel, so wie eine Tasse in der ebenfalls Kaffe war allerdings die Hälfte neben dem Becher auf der Insel verteilt war.

Liv hatte inzwischen auch die Offene Küche betreten, sie hatte ein Stück Küchenrolle genommen und hatte die Kaffe Reste weg gewischt. Sofort fiel Elliot ihre Gerötete Haut auf, auf der sich inzwischen schon kleine Bläschen gebildet hatten.

"Kaffe?" fragte er simpel, sein Blick immer noch auf ihre Hand geheftet. Olivia blickte ihn kurz überrascht an, wieso sie sich wunderte das er es entdeckt hatte wusste sie nicht schließlich war es doch sein Job solche Sachen zu sehen. Sie seufzte leicht, erst jetzt spürte sie wieder den brennenden Schmerz der in ihrer Hand wütete.

Inzwischen war Elliot einen Schritt auf Sie zugegangen und hatte sanft ihre Hand genommen. Olivia verkrampfte sich kurz bei dieser Bewegung, Ihr war nicht klar was er jetzt tun wird, erst als er sie sanft mit sich zum Waschbecken zog entspannte sie sich.


	2. 2

Er lies ihre Hand nicht los während er das kalte Wasser aufdrehte, das ihm eine Gänsehaut verpasste, ihr allerdings linderten zu verpassen schien. Sie verblieben einige Zeit so. Erst als Olivia sah das ihrem Partner scheinbar schon die Hand abfror, lies sie seine los und drehte den Harn zu.

Ohne ein Wort verlies sie die Küche, sie war froh das Elliot ihr nicht folgte den eine gewisse Röte war in ihr Gesicht gestiegen als sie endlich ihre Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schloss. Sie starrte kurz auf die Tür, was war das? Und wieso war ihr bei dieser einfachen Berührung von Elliot wohlig warm geworden? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht um diesen Gedanken zu vergessen. Als ihr Blick auf ihren Wecker fiel, merkte sie erst wie spät sie dran waren. Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte ein Outfit heraus.

Währenddessen sah Elliot perplex seiner Kollegin hinterher. Was hatte er sich nur bei dieser Geste gedacht? Er merkte das es Liv deutlich unangenehm war. Er war manchmal echt ein Idiot. Er seufzte schwer und nippte an seinem Kaffe.

Olivia betrachtete ihre verletzten Rippen im Spiegel, es waren tief blaue Flecken rund um ihre Brust zu erkennen. Sie fluchte wieder leise, es war wirklich zum kotzen. Seufzend zog sie sich ihr Hemd und ihre Jacke über.

Sie atmete noch einmal durch bevor sie ihr Schlafzimmer verließ. Bevor sie jedoch zu Elliot in ihre Küche ging betrat sie nochmal ihr Bad, versteckte ihre Augenringe so gut es ging mit etwas Make-Up und kramte dann etwas Brandsalbe hervor. Sie rieb sie auf ihren Handrücken wobei sie ein Kreischen unter drückten musste.

Nach kurzer Zeit betrat sie dann auch schon wieder die Küche. Elliot hatte sich inzwischen an ihr Panoramafenster gestellt, welches sie allerdings wunderbar dadurch sehen konnte das die Küche offen im Wohnzimmer lag. Er starrte nach Draußen wodurch er schon gar nicht merkte das seine Kollegin ihn beobachtete.

"El?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Er zuckte trotzdem etwas zusammen als er ihre Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich um, lächelte ihr zu und trat wieder zu ihr, wobei er die Tüte und die beiden Kaffe Griff. "Können wir?" fragte er mit sympathie in der Stimme. Als Zeichen das sie gehen konnten holte Olivia ihre Dienst-Waffe und -Marke aus einem kleinen Regal und zusammen verließen sie daraufhin Olivias Wohnung.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend, Elliot konzentrierte sich größtenteils auf den Verkehr auch wenn sein Blick immer wieder auf Olivias Hand fiel die sie ruhig auf ihrem Schoss liegen hatte. Olivia wiederum blendete Elliot und auch den Verkehr komplett aus, sie konzentrierte sich auf das was außerhalb des Wagens geschah, ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das etwas passieren würde nur das 'Was' blieb ihr noch verborgen.

Vor dem Revier herrschte noch Stille, die meisten Lichter im Revier waren ausgeschaltet, nur in der untersten Etage, in welcher das 'Fußvolk' ihre Arbeitet voll richtete brannten ein paar Lichter. Elliot parkte sein Auto direkt vor dem Revier.

Erst jetzt blickte Olivia hoch zu ihrer Abteilung und als sie sah das im Büro schon Licht brannte wunderte sie sich, eigentlich ist niemand so früh da, außer sie und ihr Partner. Olivia warf Elliot einen fragenden Blick zu der diesen allerdings nur erwiderte.

"Vielleicht der Captain?" fragte Elliot schulterzuckend. Olivia glaubte das zwar nicht, gab sich damit aber erstmal zufrieden da ihre Rippen ihr wieder die Luft raupten, wortwörtlich denn sie bekam leichte Luftnot ignorierte es aber weitestgehend. Elliot holte noch die Sandwiches und den Kaffe und dann gingen sie zusammen ins Revier.

Als sie das Revier betraten sprach sie eine junge Polizistin an. "Detective?" sprach sie während ihre Körperhaltung leichte Zeichen von Ehrfurcht hatte. "Ja?" antwortete Olivia ein bisschen überrascht. "Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen wie unglaublich die neu ist, sie hat mir alleine in meiner Nachtschicht so viel gezeigt" sprach sie freudig. Elliot und Olivia blickten sie unschlüssig und Perplex an.


End file.
